


Canned Soup

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, Someone help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki Kohaku never, ever thought he would fall in love, his 4 older brothers, all in loving relationships, teased him for being a "herbivore male". Yuki had never thought he would fall in love with a girl, that went past him, drinking a warm can of soup, it may sound ridiculous but it's the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canned Soup

Yuki Kohaku never, ever thought he would fall in love, his 4 older brothers, all in loving relationships, teased him for being a "herbivore male". It wasn't because he didn't want a relationship, it was because all the girls that surround him, were all self-centered girls that would try to use him for money, he could see their intention through their circle contact lenses, that made their eyes bigger. Yuki had never thought he would fall in love with a girl, that went past him, drinking a warm can of soup, it may sound ridiculous but it's the truth.

 

It was the beginning of a new school year, he was walking to school by himself, his book bag slung over his shoulder, when she walked by, her uniform pristine and clean cut, black hair that was inches away from touching her shoulders, framing her angular face, book bag in one hand and canned soup in the other. Here in Japan they sold warm soup in drinking cans for on the go consumption so it wasn't an usual sight, Yuki thought this girl was pretty cute, but his train of thought came to a screeching stop, when he realized he had reached school and he had lost sight of the girl.

 

Yuki got his classes and let the day drag on, he couldn't remember anything that happened since it wasn't important to him, he just wanted to see that girl again on his way home. He did and when he did, he began talking to her on the subway "I'm Yuki Kohaku, 2nd year" he said showing her his ID card "Your parents spelled it strange 'Conquering Star, red and white'." Yuki felt his face grow warm, it was true that his parents spelled his name weird but they wanted to be poetic with his name and for business people they are pretty poetic "My name is Aki- Hey!" The girl grabbed the wrist of a middle aged man wearing a business suit "Shitty old fart." She said loudly for everyone on the train to hear "You think you can get away with groping just because I'm a girl? Ｉ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｔｈｉｎｋ　ｓｏ" she dialed for the police, while keeping the man in a chokehold "Oh by the way Conquering Star, my name is Akira, first year" She said Yuki smiled "Nice to meet you first year Akira"

 

Turned out the two lived next in the same apartment building, "See you tomorrow?" Yuki asked Akira nods "It's nice knowing you. Maybe you can visit, we can order pizza, watch Western movies, stuff like that" Yuki gives Akira a playful look "That sounds like you're asking me on a date" Akira shrugs "You can say that Yuki-senpai" Yuki gives Akira a pat on the head "See you tomorrow" the two parted ways. Yuki reached his apartment where his mother was waiting for him "How was-" before his mother can finish he said "I think I found love"

 

(I'll continue this someday)


End file.
